Confrontation and Chaos
Remembering It was another day on the Grand Line, espeecially for the Chaos Pirates. Gale and Kraven were fighting to practice their styles against each other in the similation room. Okotte was meditating in the middle of the deck, Bea was looking at the charts for our next course. Zelda is looking to make a new song for the crew to dance to, Sergei was making sure the ship was stable, and Olie was working on a new gadget of some sort or another, with Jonas helping him with a few. Raven was in the med room working on new potion's, Riley was working on new strategies for the marine's, and Shea making new recipie's in the kitchen; Bruce was taking a nap in there because of the quiet in there. Leaving two people unaccounted for. One was Munroe Jethro, the captain of this mostly band of people, and the other.... "''Something on your mind, Jethro?" came a voice behind him.'' Ah, Devereaux Selina, was the other person that is now accounted for, that wasn't before. Say what you will, but in Jethro's mind, there wasn't another woman's voice that made him weird like she could. That rich, cultured voice, with but a hint of playfull seduction voice could only come from her. Jethro, who was sitting on the ship's figue head (a silver tiger head), turned to her after hearing her call his name. Jethro: Come here, Selina. Selina: 'Okay ''Then, with but a simple gracefull move, she lepted over him and sat in front of him; leaning on his chest. With him then putting his arms around her waist. They then watched the setting sun infront of them '''Selina: '''What's on your mind, Jethro? '''Jethro: Do you know what today means to me, Selina? It took a while, but then Selina remebered what today was, at least; what it meant to Jethro. Selina: It's the aniversery of his death, isn't? Only a nod was her answer. Selina: (sighs, then turns her head to him), Jethro, it wasn't your fault. Jethro: I know I didn't kill him, but I should have been there. Selina: He told you to stay out it, rememer? Jethro: Yes, but....(Selina put a finger to his lips, silencing him) Selina: But nothing, Jethro. He told you to stay put, because that battle was marines vs pirates; and you are not a pirate, remember? Jethro didn't reply, he only though back to when he met the great pirate; Whitebeard. Flashback Over three years ago..... Jethro: Aaaaah, now this is the life. Jethro was laying in a peacefull meadow (back on ground, hands behind head) on a spring island in the Grand Line, the New World side of it anyway. After, 'aquiring' some money, he decidied to break on this little spring island he heard of on one of in his travel's. Although, he would go without the weird looks he got from the local's, the cheif was even giving him a longer look at him then the other's. Well, none of that mattered now. Now, it was time to rest. Hmm, what's this shadow over me? He then opened his eyes, to see.... ....Whitebeard. Jethro: Soooooooo, what did I do to get the attention of the "World's Strongest"? Whitebeard: Gurararara, I was in the area and this island is under my proection. My question is; What are you doing here? Jethro: That's easy to answer, I'm here for a vacation. Is that a problem? All Whitebeard did, was narrow his eye's, and Jethro knew he was being hit by the Whitebeard's Haki. Except for the fact Jethro had a face of discomfort for a bit, no one would know about him beind discomfort. But Whitebeard saw Jethro have almost no sign of fatigue from his own haki, which impressed him. But, obviously, he didn't show that he was impressed. But decided to play along, and see where this greenhorn will take this conversation; a battle or no battle. Whitebeard: '''Normaly, nothing really. But, how often does a guy with over 100mil bounty on his head; not cause trouble for guys like me? '''Jethro: True Whitebeard: However, one has to wonder, considering your on one of my territorie's; do you think you could take me out? While White beard asked that question, Jethro was still looking at him. But as the question camed to an end; he closed his eyes, then leaned his chin back onto his chest. After a minute, he answered: "No" After hearing the answer, WB cocked his head to the side and went: ''Hmm? '''Jethro:' Now, Granted; I know i'm a powerfull fighter. But, could I go up against you now? No, in a few years; at best, I could tie with you. Confrontation WB: Oh? Care to test that theory? Jethro, who still had his eyes cloesed, furrowed his brow wonder on what he meant. He then decided to ask him about that to. While opening his eye's he asked a question: Jethro: '''What do you-........ .....only to see a bisento aiming at his head. Jethro didn't think. He just moved. And that's why he was away from WB, the only indication that a strike was there: was that some of the top's of head's of grasses were cut of. '''Jethro: Oioi what was that for? Ya almost cut my head off. WB: So? I'm in the mod for a fight, and your the only one here for one Jethro: (sigh) Let me guess, I can't change your mind? WB: Nope. Jethro: '''(sigh) How did I know that was going to be your answer. '''WB: You don't enjoy a good fight? Jethro: '''Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't mind the usual fight here or there; I just don't like needless fighting. And as far as I know; neither of us has done something to another to piss another of. So, why the fight? '''WB: '''Curiousity '''Jethro: Your curious about something? WB: '''I'm curious, on how the new generation of young talent in the world. '''Jethro: Young talent, I would have though you were going to say the next generation on pirates. WB: Bah; Pirates, Marine's, and even some Bounty Hunter's are all the same to me. We all have one thing, all of us, in common. Jethro: And that is? WB: The sea, were all drawn to the sea in some way or form. Jethro: Ain't that a truer statement. WB: So, are you in or out? Jethro: (sigh) I'm in. It's not like I have a choice. (NOTE: Before there is a debate about the use of Haki; their both using it and will not stop using it. Plus, its annoying to say when they are using it.) With that, Jethro moved; while silently making a '''Eisō'. Instantly, a "electric sword" was in his hand; only to be blocked by the same bisento that original tried to take his head off.'' WB: Hmmph, well; obviosuly your not as fast as that brat from the marine's, you do have some speed on ya though kid. Jethro: (he jumped backed down, then jumped right right back up to clash, while saying this in the progress) Ya know, I always knew I was never meant to be a muscle guy. I was mostly trained by my Jiji, and one of his many favorite was; "Bah, who wants to be the strongest? All the strength in the world mean nothing, if your opponent is faster then you" WB: Interesting grandfather you have. Jethro: You no idea. WB: Shall we countinue? Jethro: Do I have a choice? WB: No. Jethtro: Didn't think so. After saying that (they were still deadlock, with Jethro in the air), Jethro made another "electric sword" in his other hand to attack WB at his chest. Only for his opponent to block that with one hand. WB: It tickle's. 'Jethro: '(deadpanned) Of course you would say that. Category:Stories Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Stormbaron